wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom III/VI
Wieczór się robił, kiedy Krzysztof docierał nareszcie do wsi Val de Penas, gdzie mu przepowiadano obecność pułku. W oczach miał jeszcze otaczające tę wieś faliste łany winnic o srebrnoszarym liściu, porysowane w nieskończone linie od białych palików. Gasły w łagodnym zamgleniu wiosennym wzgórza i szczyty Sierra-Moreny. W Ciudad-Real, Infantes, Almagro, Manzanares, Toboso i innych zakątkach Manszy stały siły francuskie, toteż Cedro czuł bezpieczeństwo dokoła siebie i towarzyszów, z którymi ze szpitala w Madrycie wyruszył po przyjściu do zdrowia na poszukiwanie macierzystego pułku. Cieszyła go ziemia sucha i widok wiosennego nieba. Jakże się radował obrazem piaszczystych osypisk, w których brzeg urwisty pinie wszczepiają krzywe korzenie swoje, a poczwarne łopaty kaktusa, najeżone kolcami, kołacą od wiatru. Gwizdał i pośpiewywał witając olbrzymie szare krzewiny ostu, co tworzą bezpańskie, a nawet bezptasie gaje. Nareszcie wjechał w ulicę wiejską. Witał się oczyma z niewysokimi domami, twardo ubitymi z mułu i chrustu. Dziwne wrażenie sprawiał obok tych niemal polskich chat ze słomianymi strzechy widok dziedzińców zasadzonych pomarańczami, sadów wygrodzonych żywopłatem z kamelii, róż i bukszpanu. Okna domostw były zakratowane i pospuszczane w nich zasłony. Zaraz w jednym z pierwszych siedlisk Cedru zobaczył stojącego pode drzwiami lansjera. Ujrzawszy oficerka, o którym sądzono, że dawno ziemię gryzie, wiarus wyjął z ust fajkę i przypadł do strzemienia. Na krzyk jego z sąsiednich domów wybiegli koledzy, i wnet Krzysztof jechał jak tryumfator wśród pieszego tłumu. — Witajcie, los infernos! — wołał. — Pan podporucznik niech żyje! — Teraz dopiero będziemy brygantów łupać! — Na oficerski dwór... Setki pytań, opowieści i setki odpowiedzi zasypały Krzysztofa. To o jakichś haniebnych przejściach w górach Juvenes, to o zgubieniu sztandarów, o marszu nad rzeką Gwadiana, o bezprzykładnym boju pod Ciudad-Real, o pościgu na Miguelturra, Ałmagro, Santa-Cruz... — A pan pułkownik tu z wami? — zdołał dopytać się Cedro. — Pan pułkownik Konopka? Gdzie! Już we Francji nasz pan pułkownik. — Patrzajcież! A szefowie? — Pan szef Routier do francuskich strzelców konnych na pułkownika fortragowany... — To któż wami dowodzi? — Sam jeno pan Hupet został nad nami. — Do jego idziem kwatery... W jednym z największych domostw wsi Val de Penas mieściła się kwatera pana Hupeta. Był już zmierzch, kiedy gromada eskortująca Krzysztofa wwaliła się w podwórze domu. Na jej spotkanie wychyliły się ze drzwi i okien figury wiarusów w porozpinanych mundurach i koszulach tylko. — Kto idzie? — wołano. — Daj hasło! — Moje hasło: Saragossa i Burviedro... Wnet wciągnięty do wnętrza obszernego domu zwrzaskliwymi oznakami czci, Krzysztof posadzony został przy długim stole. Z początku wodził po tłumie oczyma nie przyzwyczajonymi do blasku. Spostrzegał dokoła siebie znajome twarze, srogie gęby lansjerskie z wąsem do góry zadartym albo posępnie zwieszonym, oczy wilcze i sępie. Pośrodku siedział w koszuli tylko i hajdawerach Niezabitowski z głową przez pół obwiązaną chustką. Obok niego ponury Prendowski, dalej Górecki, Jan Nestorowicz, Szarski. Na widok przybysza Niezabitowski krzyknął: — Widzieliście, przecie ten świszczypała żyje! Galicyjski hrabio, bywaj! Siedzący za stołem zerwali się z miejsc swoich. — Witajże, witaj! — wołali. — Wina! — Oto gość!... Jakby spod ziemi wylazł... — Wódki mu dawajcie na otrzeźwienie! — Gorzałą go częstujcie ojczystą! — Nie wiesz nawet, bracie, nie przeczuwasz, jaką tu gorzałkę Majewski z wina pędzi. Gorzelnię, mówię ci, założył... Podoficerowie, a nawet żołnierze, napełnili izbę. Cedro witał się z nimi radośnie. Rozglądając się wkoło spostrzegł w rogu izby wysoko na gwoździach zawieszone dwa mundury oficerskie z czarnymi na plastronach znakami. — Co to jest? — krzyknął. — To jest mundur Pęczkowskiego z czwartego pułku piechoty. Zamordowany w Consuegra, a tamto, bracie, mundur Czyńskiego, porucznika z dziewiątego pułku. Ksiądz go w Herencia zdradą zabił. — Chowacie je na pamiątkę? — Chowamy je na pamiątkę. Muzeum tu nasze fundujemy w tym przybytku. W Manzanares piechury śpią, a my tu za nich na szpicu czuwamy dzień i noc. — Te kandelabry to także muzealne?-pytał Cedro, ciekawie oglądając srebrnolite, wieloramienne świeczniki, których kilka w różnych miejscach długi stół obciążało. Wielkie, żółte świece kościelne z wyciskanymi ozdobami rozmaitych kolorów płonęły pryskając iskrami. Cienkie obrusy haftowane, ściągnięte z ołtarzów, okrywały stół. Ściana oddzielająca tę dużą izbę od następnej była na pół wywalona i przez okrągły w niej wyłom ciągnął się stół do drugiej izby. Stamtąd zawracał pod kątem i biegł dalej w głąb domu. Cały zawalony był srebrem najkosztowniejszym. Roztruchany do wina, wszelkiego kształtu i rozmiarów, kute i cyzelowane przez mistrzów, pyszne złote kielichy, dzbany i nalewki z drążonego kryształu w kształcie łabędziów, pawic i krogulców, w kształcie dziwnych kwiatowych kielichów albo gryfów, rarogów i chimer; wielkie patery na owoce z malachitu i żółtego marmuru Sieny, bezcenne talerze porcelanowe z Limoges i czary półgarncowe do wina ze rzniętymi w czeskim szkle herbami grandów hiszpańskich; pamiątkowe kubki i kielichy z kokosowego orzecha, rogu bizona i żółwiej szkarłupiny, dokonane przed wiekami przez nieznanych artystów Ameryki, wydarte przez konkwistadorów, zdobiły teraz, na nowo zrabowane, biesiadniczy stół lansjerów. Czarne, ciężkie, szumiące wino Val de Penas napełniało konwie, roztruchany i kielichy. Setki butelek stały pod ścianami w koszach. Na srebrnych półmiskach i drogocennych talerzach dymiły się ogromne porcje kiełbasy, ze słodkim sosem, po polsku przyrządzonej; w dziwacznych naczyniach starożytnych żołnierze roznosili kiszkę podgarlaną na gorąco, tłuste salcesony na zimno, pekeflejsze i szynki z chrzanem. — Ależ to wy tu wielkanocne święta, widzę, obchodzicie! — wołał zachwycony Cedro. — A ty coś myślał! Wprawdzie bab nie ma żadnych, ani takich, ani owakich, ale za to kiełbasy Skarzyński takie porobił, że cały pułk drugi już tydzień smakuje i nie może się odjeść. — Skądżeście świń nabrali? — A to się tam Skarzyńskiego pytaj... — Myślisz, że to już wszystko! Pełne ma chlewy świń, karmi je tak, że się ani jedna ruszyć nie może, a rznie tylko najtłuściejsze. — Jedno ma tylko zmartwienie — pokpiwał stary Szulc — że, mili bracia, choć części tego świństwa nie może pognać na jarmark do Wąwolnicy albo Baranowa... Toby zbił kabzę! — Dalejże, dławikufle! Pijmy zdrowie młokosa Cedry!... zawołał Prendowski. — Skoroś się, wiesz, z tego postrzału wylizał, toś chwat. Kozła magnąłeś jak pajac w cyrku, a farbowałeś, bracie, jak rogacz trafiony pod piąte żebro... — mruczał Niezabitowski. — Chociażeś z nami w podłych górach Juvenes nie był, aleś lansjer chrzczony. Pijmy za niego! — Kołem za niego pijmy! — krzyknęli. Wstał cały półpijany stół. Cedro powiódł po nich okiem i zakipiał cały od żołnierskiego wzruszenia. Gotów by był umrzeć za tych ludzi, dąłby się w sztuki porąbać za honor, jaki mu wyświadczyli pijąc zań i zowiąc go lansjerem. Chciał im powiedzieć, że widział Napoleona. Podniósł kielich... — Wołać tu Dysa! — krzyczał Prendowski — niech jucha śpiewa, bo markotno... śmierć w oczy zagląda... — Dysa wołać!... Wszedł zaraz żołnierz stary, niewielkiego wzrostu, z włosami bielusieńkimi jak śnieg i z białym przystrzyżonym wąsikiem, ale czerstwy i czerwony jak ćwik. — Stary! Śpiewaj!... — wołano: — Tylko nie z tych nowych pieśni... — Stare nam śpiewaj! co najstarsze! — Według rozkazu... — rzekł wyprostowany Dys. Usunął się zaraz pod ścianę, odkaszlnął i powiódł ręką po wąsach. Za chwilę wzniósł dłoń uroczyście, jakby dyrygował orkiestrą, i niespodziewanie zaczął śpiewać głosem tak szczerym, silnym i cudnym, że w całej kompanii nastała grobowa cisza: Ocknij się, Lechu, przerwij sen twardy, Czuwa na twój kark bisurman hardy... Czas przetrzeć źrenice, a toczyć krynice Łez gorzkich! W głosie tym brzmiała najszczersza prawda, tryskały krynice łez gorzkich. Już pod armatą ziemia przyklęka, Już Ukraina pod Turkiem stęka, Już braniec spętany, już brzęka kajdany, A ty śpisz! Cały tłum oficerów chórem, w uniesieniu, powtarzał ostatnie wyrazy. Prendowski napełnił sobie kielich i dolewał do niego łez gorzkich. Orle Sarmacki! Gdzie są pierony, Gdzie są ogniste grady Bellony? Gdzie dziarska ochota? Gdzie pradziadów cnota? Gdzie męstwo? Jeszcze brzmiała ta pieśń, kiedy dał się słyszeć gwałtowny tętent, zgiełk i krzyki. Tłum żołnierzy rozstąpił się we drzwiach i do biesiadnej izby wwaliło się kilku olbrzymich lansjerów w czapach i pełnym uzbrojeniu, dźwigających kogoś na rękach. Wszyscy byli pokrwawieni, w potarganym odzieniu, z twarzami zdziczałymi i czarnymi od prochu. — Kto to? — krzyczał Niezabitowski. — Pana Stokowskiego niesiemy... — Kapitan! — wołali oficerowie. — Żyje? — Zrąbany, ale tchnie. — Na górę z nim, do pokoiku. — Chirurga! — Stokowskiego zdrowie! Tuż za żołnierzami wkroczył do izby porucznik Mikułowski. — Widzieliście go! — zawołał Szulc. — Całoś wyszedł? — Bogu dziękować. — Jakże to było? Gadajże, nie stój! — Boisz się, żeby we mnie przypadkiem słowa nie pogniły jak w nieboszczyku Sanszo Pansy... Jeść mi się chce. Siadł do stołu i przygarnął ku sobie pierwszy z brzega półmisek. — Gdzież to było? Mikułowski ruchem pełnym niewinności przyjął z rąk kaprala kopiastą paterę wieprzowego mięsiwa, popchnął kęsy kielichem Val de Penas i rzekł między jednym haustem a drugim: — A no, w Mora. — Cóż to za Mora? — zapytał Cedro. Mikułowski spojrzał na niego z ukosa i rzekł: — To acan żyjesz? Mora to taki zamek jak w Chęcinach abo i większy. Postawili nas tam ze Stokowskim na straconą pocztę. Straszy, do diabła, w tym zamczysku... Okopaliśmy się odgrzebaliśmy fosy, co je podobno Maurowie z Andaluzji przeciw królom Kastylii w skale pokopali... — Co ty bredzisz o Kastyliach? Gadaj o rzeczy! — No, tak. Napadli na nas jeszcze wczoraj, o północy, ze wszystkich stron. Było tego bydła z tysiąc ludzi, a nas pięćdziesięciu, zamkniętych w starych basztach. Broniliśmy się strzelaniną, póki nam prochu starczyło. Potem kamieniami. Ale roni rozebrali mur, wybili dziurę w baszcie narożnej i podpalili schody. — Jakżeście wyszli? — Czy ja wiem? Szliśmy przez ogień. Pałaszami... Stokowski, jucha, wojował! Bodaj to! — Któż zginął? — po długim milczeniu, w czasie którego Mikułowski jadł zawzięcie, zapytano z tłumu. — Czy ja wiem? Poginęli... Niejeden zleciał na łeb w ogień. Jak my dopadli koni, to się tam jeszcze kotłowało. No, ja się już najadł — jadę! — My z tobą! — wrzasnęli oficerowie. Cedro roztrącił tłum biegnąc do swego konia. Gdy się znalazł na siodle przed domem, płonęły już smolne pochodnie, oficerom podprowadzano konie, w stajniach słychać było rżenie i wrzawę. Za chwilę trąbiono wsiadanego. — Chłopcy! dziś nie dawać brygantom pardonu! — słychać było w ciemności głos Niezabitowskiego. Kategoria:Popioły